Summoner Sex Diaries
by anonymous431
Summary: Things are getting hot and steamy in the kingdom of Askr! Heroes from all the worlds have gathered together to fight off the enemy, but what happens when Veronica's armies take the day off? The Summoner has his own plans in store for the fair maidens of Fire Emblem history! Contains: Hardcore Sex, Vulgar Language, Mature Themes, seriously don't read this if you will be offended
1. Summon 1- Celica

This story is based on Fire Emblem Heroes. Lots of hardcore, detailed sex and vulgar language incoming. You've been warned.

This chapter contains M/F, Maledom, Vaginal sex, Oral sex, and Deep throating

 **Summoner Sex Diaries:**

 **Summon #1- Celica**

* * *

I summoned Celica today! I had been looking forward to the day when I would finally get her to show up! She came through the portal in the most regal and elegant dress I had ever seen on any of the prior heroes I had summoned.

"Where is this?"

She asked me, confused as to what she was doing in a land so distant from her own.

"You're in Askr now, princess. You have been summoned to aid us in war I'm afraid."

"Askr? I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my home land at once. There is a war that threatens to bring darkness and chaos to my country. I have to stop that from happening at all costs."

"Don't worry about that. This world exists in a separate realm than the one you are familiar with. Time will not pass in your world until you choose to return. You are free to stay in Askr for as long as you like."

"I see... but... my country is very important to me. I must return right away."

"I've summoned many princes and princess to Askr, milady. They have all said the same thing. But after spending some time here with us, they have all elected to stay for a while. Trust me, you will find your accomodations enjoyable."

"Hmm... very well then. In that case, I suppose I could use a bit of a break."

I was able to sweet talk her into staying just like with all the others. But I wasn't about to miss my chance to add another maiden to my harem, especially not one as beautiful as this! I couldn't take my eyes off her for a second as we walked back to the barracks. Everything about her had me enthralled. She wore an off the shoulder dress with a cape that reached down to the length of her knees. Her dress was perfectly fitted for her delicate female form. Her bare shoulders were completely exposed, along with a fair bit of her supple cleavage. And her stride was so graceful! All the other maidens I had summoned dressed so conservative and prude. I was going to smash this woman so hard! I could already hear her crying out in ecstasy as I ravaged her!

"We've stopped. Is this your barracks?"

"Yes, milady. This tent here is my quarters. You may explore around on your own for a bit and greet our fellow heroes if you wish. But be sure to return to my quarters tonight for your... em, debriefing."

"Very well, then. I shall see you again at nightfall."

I was almost getting tired of keeping up the formalities. But it was time to prepare for the night's "activities." I opened up my cabinet and pulled out a vial that Tharja had made for me. It was a male enhancement brew, concocted to increase penis size and virility for 5 hours. The bottle was conveniently marked with a drawing of a horse. I had taken it once before when I had summoned lady Camilla, but that's another tale for another time. Within moments of drinking the potion, I was immediately starting to feel the effects of it. My dick began to hang lower and fuller, and my balls began to swell. Its not like I needed any help pleasing a woman, oh no. I was already perfectly equipped for the job with a nice 7 inch cock. But for special occasions like tonight, I like to go that extra mile.

About an hour later, Celica had let herself in. She seemed to be in a good mood, and much happier than she was when I had first summoned her.

"Summoner! You didn't tell me that some of my friends were already here! I was just talking to Mae and Genny!"

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise, milady. We have heroes from many continents and realms residing here. Some have even told me that they wish the war would last longer so they could have an excuse to stay."

"I think I'm starting to understand how they feel! This place is perfect!"

"I'm glad you think so, milady."

"Oh, stop with the formalities. You may call me Celica my dear summoner. Though, I suppose we should move on to the matter at hand. You called me here to debrief me, summoner?"

"I did. You see Celica, this place also serves another purpose. With all these different heroes together like this, it is important that we form unique "bonds" with each other. Bonds that can help spread peace and bring our countries closer together."

"I see! So summoner, what sort of bond do you have in mind?"

Gods, I had her right where I wanted her. I hadn't met a princess this naive since Eirika joined us. But, in all honesty, it wasn't a lie. Most of the heroes here were fucking around with each other. In fact, prince Ephraim is even worse than I am!

By this point, the potion I had taken was in full effect. I raised a leg and planted it firmly on top of a chair with a grin, drawing Celica's attention to the massive bulge in my pants. Her eyes were fixated on it in an instant. I noticed her gasp at the sight, as she lifted a hand up to her chest and clutched it tightly. She seemed shocked, but also curious. Her eyes didn't move away from it for a second.

"Can I offer you something to drink, Celica? Some wine perhaps?"

"Umm... no thank you..."

"You seem a little distraught, princess. What ails you?"

"S-Su-summoner... what is that in your trousers... ?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I follow you, princess?"

I was teasing her at this point. The look on her face was just too adorable for me to not play with her a little.

"Th-that, right there..."

She said, as she lifted a finger and pointed directly to my crotch.

"Oh, you mean this?"

I replied, as I placed a hand on my cock and started to gently stroke it through my pant leg.

"Its my cock. Surely you've seen one before, princess."

"Well... no... well, yes... but... never so large..."

"You've been staring at it for quite some time now. Perhaps milady would like a better look?"

I said, as I began unzipping my fly. She didn't say anything, but she didn't stop staring at it, either. She was blushing so much it looked as if she had caught an allergic reaction to something. Her face was bright red. The moment my pants were pulled down enough, my cock just jumped right out. I was already fully erect thanks to the potion. I swear, I'm gonna have to ask Tharja for more of this stuff. I couldn't tell how much I had enlarged, but by the looks of it, it was at least pushing 11 inches in length. Celica jumped at the sight, covering her mouth with both hands and eyes gaping wide.

"Its HUGE! By Mila's grace! I can't believe my eyes!"

"Have you ever seen one so large before, princess?"

"NO!"

Gods, I was having a little too much fun teasing her! But I was getting worried that she might run out of the tent screaming at any second. I had to start coaxing her into it more.

"Surely milady is not a virgin?"

"No, but... only once... with Alm..."

"Only once? That just wont do, princess! You don't want to be inexperienced, do you? What will happen if you return home and find yourself unable to continue your royal lineage?"

"I've... never thought about that..."

"This type of thing is very important, princess. Its one thing to protect your country and watch over your people, but as a princess... no, as a woman, you have other duties to fulfill."

"Well... I suppose..."

"Don't worry about a thing, Celica. I promise we can take things nice and slowly. Taking one this size will provide you with great practice. And we can stop whenever you like."

"I see. Very well then, I shall take you up on this offer, summoner. However! I trust that you will not take advantage of this situation!"

"You have my word, princess. Now let's begin..."

Heh. Every princess can be persuaded. I take mild enjoyment out of this process. But before the night is done, I shall have her screaming my name!

I signaled for her to walk over to me. She still seemd to be a little reserved, but she was definitely more willing by now. As soon as she was within reach of me, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closer to me. Gods, she was a sweet little thing. Her face was all dolled up with makeup. She had on a hot red lipstick, very generously applied and making her lips seem so inviting. With her so close, I could smell a flowery perfume scent coming from her, like lilacs. I couldn't hold myself back. I leaned right in and kissed her, pressing my lips up to hers. As we kissed, my hands caressed her tender frame, groping all over her slim waist and voluptuous ass. I knew exactly which buttons to press to turn her on. Within moments, she was like putty in my hands. She coiled her arms around me, running her delicate hands along my hard, muscular back. I watched this woman go from the most regal and elegant princess I had ever met to a horny little school girl within seconds.

My hard cock was sandwiched between our bodies as we held each other. It was pressed up against her stomach. I could feel her gradually starting to grind her hips back and forth, as if trying to rub her little body against my massive cock even more. It seemed to be turning her on like crazy. Not gonna lie, it was turning me on, too. I broke our kiss for a second to take my hooded cloak and shirt off, and lifted my legs out of my pants which were already drooping down to the floor. Once she saw my naked body, she just lost it. I may only be a summoner and a tactician, but I had still seen my fair share of battles. My body was hardened by muscles and battle scars. I watched as Celica licked her lips in desire at the sight of me, then she leaned in and began kissing my chest. As her soft lips pecked at my body, one of her soft hands had found its way down to my turgid length. She began to stroke it up and down, slowly and softly, but she struggled to wrap her grip all the way around it. My girth was even wider than her wrist. This was going to be an experience.

I looked down at her as she continued to service me. For a girl who said she had only done this once, she sure knew what she was doing. My chest was covered in lipstick kisses, as she continued moving her head down lower. I was getting a little impatient now. Feeling her little hand desperately working itself up and down my shaft was making me want more.

"Suck it."

I commanded her, as she looked up at me for a moment and our eyes met. Without needing to be told twice, the red haired princess had dropped right down to her knees, moving her hand all the way down to the base of my big cock and aiming it directly at her face.

"It smells so manly..."

I heard her whisper to me, as she leaned her head in closer to it. Any nerves she had when we started were completely gone. I could see only lust in her eyes, as she began testing the waters with her new play thing. She started slow, by simply giving it a kiss on the head. Then she stuck her little tongue out and licked it.

"Its all dry from being in my pants all day. You're going to have to get it nice and wet if you want it to fit inside of your little pussy without hurting."

I said, as I looked down at her. She looked back up at me with a devilish smile on her face.

"Don't say such things. It isn't proper."

I could tell she was just being coy. It was turning her on hearing me talk dirty like that to her. Being a princess of royal blood, I can't imagine her ever having uttered such indecencies on her own. I was going to have to bring out the harlot buried deep inside her.

"Put your hands behind your back and don't move them."

I ordered her, as I watched her do as I said. Then I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her in closer to the tip of my cock. With my other hand, I grabbed the base of my shaft and began stuffing it in her mouth. It was a tight fit. I could feel my girth forcing her mouth to open wider. By the time the head was fully in, it felt as if there was already no more room left for the rest of me. I pulled my hips back, listening to the loud "pop!" sound that echoed throughout the tent as my fat cock head plopped its way out of her mouth. Then I thrusted my hips forward again and pushed it back in. Every time I did this, I could feel her begin to suck on the tip right before I would pull out. She had the timing down after only a couple of humps. And hearing that loud "POP!" every time I pulled out was really turning me on something fierce.

"Get ready, princess."

I warned her, as I pulled my hips back even farther this time. I was really going to give it to her now. I saw her brace herself right before I humped forward. I pumped it in real hard, forcing it in as deep as I could go. I felt the tip of my cock brushing up against the back of her throat. She immediately started to choke and gag on it, trying to pull her head away. But I kept her held in place.

"Hold still, you little slut. I'm not done teaching you how to please a man yet."

I spoke to her, now grabbing her head firmly with both of my powerful hands. Her eyes opened wide and hot tears began to flow as I started slamming my hips forward and back, determined to shove as many inches down her little princess throat as I could. I was about 6 inches deep in her mouth before I felt her dainty little hands grabbing onto my hips and trying to push me away. I wasn't even close to being finished with her yet, but I decided to give her a break and let go of her head. As soon as I released her, she pulled her head back and started coughing and gagging up gobs of saliva all over the floor. I looked down at my cock and felt my heavy balls starting to surge with cum at the sight of it. My length was about half dry and half wet, coated with her saliva. I could see a red ring of lipstick around my cock at the 6 inch mark, showing how deep I was able to go in her little mouth.

Once she was done catching her breath, she looked back up at me with the sexiest eyes. I could tell she wanted more.

"See this, princess? See where the lipstick is? That's how deep your little throat could take it. Your pussy is going to be taking the entire thing."

I said to her, as I watched her wiping the drool off her chin. She was completely into it now. I watched her stand up and pull her dress right off, tossing it to the side. Her boots and her leggings were still on, but she didn't care to take them off. She didn't care for any more hassle. I couldn't believe my eyes. She wasn't wearing a bra, but she had on a cute pair of pink cotton panties with a little bow in the front. It was such a wild contrast to the rest of her outfit. To think that the noble princess Celica wore such an elegant dress on the outside, with the panties of a young girl on the inside. I couldn't control myself!

Without any warning, I just pushed her down to the ground and got on top of her. She was breathing all hot and heavy, as she watched me assert myself to her body. I ripped her little panties right off. It was like tearing through tissue. I heard her let out a little wimper as I did. Fuck! Her little cunt was so hot! She was a natural red head, and the carpet matched the drapes! She had the most magnificent bush I had ever seen. The perfect fire pussy. It was trimmed so neatly into a perfect triangle shape, and it contrasted so nicely with the delicate, creamy skin of her pubis. I was so fucking horny, I didn't care any more. I was going to own this woman. I grabbed my cock and started slapping it against her hot stomach. Gods, my length reached up several inches passed her belly button. I could see her little snatch was sopping wet. It was just asking for me to ram it full.

"Tell me what you want right now, princess."

I said, looking down at her. Her eyes were preoccupied by the sight of my massive length resting on top of her trim stomach. She bit her lips in both fear and anticipation of what was about to come.

"Tell me what you want, Celica!"

I shouted at her, getting her attention as I shoved two fingers up her tight slit to loosen her up.

"Oh gods, summoner! Take me! I need your big cock right now! Push it in all the way, I don't care any more! Pound me! Ravish me! Destroy me! Hold me down by force if you have to! Just, please! Fill my dirty whore cunt with your magnificent cock!"

This was what I had been waiting for all night. To hear her completely submit to me. We were both impatient enough as it was by this point, so I wasted no time. I brought my powerful cock right up to her dripping wet entrance and plunged it in as deep as it would go in one stroke. Celica squealed out in both pain and ecstasy at the feeling of having her tight little hole stretched out like never before. I could feel her velvety cunt tightly wrapped around my length. She was so hot and moist, the pleasure was indescribable. But I was barely even able to get half of it in. The mark of her lipstick around my cock was still visible, as she looked down and saw my frightening length hanging half out of her already crammed cunt.

"This is going to hurt, princess. Get ready."

I said, as I grabbed her by the waist to hold her still. She gulped in fear, shaking like a leaf as she watched me getting ready to force the whole thing in her. With all of my might, I slammed my hips forward and pulled Celica towards me with my hands firmly grabbing her waist. All I could hear was a loud scream coming from the delicate little princess beneath me as I felt the most satisfying pleasure of burying my entire cock in to the hilt. I could feel her trying to pull away. She was desperately bucking her hips side to side, trying to break free of my grasp so that she could ease off of it. But I wasn't going to let her. I lifted her waist up a little more and then completely pinned her down beneath my power and weight, so she couldn't move an inch. My hands were pressing down on her shoulders, holding her still, as I started slamming my massive cock in and out of her as fast as I could. I was in heaven! Her little pussy was so tight on me, it felt like I was tearing her apart by the seams! The harder and harder I slammed into her, the hotter and wetter her little tiny hole would get. Her body was becoming more receptive to it. Being completely dominated like this was driving her wild. Her body was only trying to pull away at first out of reflex from the pain. But now that she was starting to get accustomed to it, she was writhing out in pleasure. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me in closer and keeping that small pussy of hers impaled on my cock. Her arms were hugged around my back, and I could feel her nails scratching and clawing at me any time my humps became too intense.

Any time I thought I was fucking her with all my might, I somehow found myself slamming into her even harder than that. I felt so powerful! Like I didn't need any rest at all. I was going to make sweet love to her like this all night! Before long, she experienced her first climax, gushing her hot pussy fluids all over us and making our sweat dripping bodies glisten even more. I was getting bored fucking her in this position though, so I quickly pulled out and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees in doggy style. As soon as I plunged my entire length back into her, she yelped like a small animal. This shit was crazy! The entire tent absolutely reeked of our sex. The thick musk of our sweaty bodies wafted through the air. I lost count of how many times Celica squirted her cunt juices on me, must have been at least five by this point. It just filled the air even more with the pungent odor of a pussy in heat. It wasn't until at least an hour later that I finally felt myself getting close. I started really going for it now, with the feeling of my swollen nuts continuously slapping against her soft snatch bringing me over the edge. Once I knew I was ready to cum, I lifted up my foot and stepped on her face, squishing her head into the ground as I continued to own her now used and worn up hole for the last few minutes I could muster. Celica had lost her voice from screaming so loud a good half hour ago, all she was doing now was panting and breathing heavy, while moaning out her hot pleasure. But after I stepped on her face, I saw her reach out her tongue and start licking at my foot. It was so hot seeing that. Knowing that I had just turned this princess into my own personal fuck toy. She was my slave from now on. Her pussy would be mine whenever I wanted it. Her panties would drop for me no matter where we were.

With my stamina coming to an end, I let out the grunt of a satisfied beast as I began pumping my thick, potent jizz right up that little princess vagina. I made sure my cock was buried in her all the way, with the head pushed into her cervix before I started to release. And I just kept it there the whole time, spurting out hot load after load of warm spunk directly into her uterus. It was flowing out like a hot geyser, flooding her little womb up to capacity. There wasn't enough room in her cunt to accept all of my seed. It started oozing out of her and splattering all over the floor. By the time I was finished ejaculating inside her, I was ready to just fall over and die. I pulled my cock out of her slowly and spread her twat open. I didn't see any pink at all, just white. White everywhere. She was so full of my sperm that it was just stuck in there. Whatever didn't spill out of her wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Haaa... haa... princess... are you okay with... haaa... bearing a child of Askr?"

I spoke softly to her, barely able to catch my breath and form words. She didn't respond. It was then that I realized she was completely passed out on the floor. I couldn't tell if she had just fallen asleep or if she had fainted from exertion. It seemed as if her entire body had gone limp. The moment I released my grip from her waist, her lower body just fell to the floor. But she was still breathing heavily, so I knew she would be fine with a little rest.

"Cleric! I need a Cleric in here!"

I called out, hoping to provide my new toy with a more "instant" recovery. There was still another hour or two left before the potion would wear off, and I was planning to make full use of it. I looked down and saw my flaccid penis starting to stand back up at attention. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before it was back up to full size. My balls which I had thought were fully drained were beginning to get swollen once more, filling up with more testosterone and fresh, warm seed.

"You're in for a long night, princess."

I said, as I lifted her exhausted body up from the floor, cradling her in my arms like a little baby. Even though she was out like a light, she still managed to keep a naughty smile on her face. "Gods," I thought, as I waited for a Cleric to arrive. "I think I may have just found my new favorite!"

* * *

That's all for Chapter 1, folks! If you would like to request a girl for the summoner to play with next, then let me know!


	2. Summon 2- Cordelia

This one was a request! I hope that the guest who requested this is happy with it. I also tried to change the tone a little more compared to the first one. This chapter is a little more lovey-dovey. Its not really my cup of tea, so this one came off as a bit boring to me. But maybe somebody will like it.

This chapter contains M/F, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Deflowering, and a facial

 **Summoner Sex Diaries:**

 **Summon #2- Bride Cordelia**

* * *

Feh, our pet owl, brought me some more orbs today. It wasn't much, but it gave me enough to do a summon. As I headed over to the portal, I considered all of my possible outcomes.

"Hmm... probably Barst again, or maybe Raigh..."

I sighed, having hardly any sort of enthusiasm. This type of thing happened way too often. I would have enjoyed summoning a new maiden to play with more than anything, but the odds were slim. Once I made it onto the platform of the portal, I placed my orbs into the monolith and was given my options. A couple of red and blue choices showed up. But what caught my eye the most was a stray silver colored one. These contained mainly sisters of the clergy. Healers that would be a breath of fresh air for me at this point. Despite already having the lot of them hauled up in my barracks, I suppose it would be more pleasant than summoning another musclebound oaf. And so, I selected the silver orb as my choice. But what happened next was unlike anything I could have prepared for!

"...Huh? What happened? What am I doing here? And... oh my! This dress! What is the meaning of this?!"

I watched, jaw agape, as I saw Cordelia step through the portal to bless me with her flawless figure. I couldn't believe my eyes! It had not been so long since I had summoned lady Celica, so I wasn't expecting this! And she donned such an elegant wedding gown! I don't know if it was her Cupid's Arrow or what, but I was head over heels lovestricken by this fair maiden!

"You've been summoned to the kingdom of Askr, milady. Currently, us Askran's are waging war with Veronica, the princess of the Emblian empire. We could use your assistance in battle."

"Is that so? Well, only moments ago I believe I was with Chrom and the other shepherds. It was for something important, though I can't seem to remember..."

"Tis a shame, then. Perhaps another of Chrom's shepherds may be able to recover your lost memory? I believe lady Lissa is already here with us, back at the barracks."

"What? Lissa is here? But she was just there! Through this porta-huh? Where is the portal? Its gone!"

"I'm afraid the portal is a one way trip, milady."

"Oh... I see... very well, summoner. I shall accompany you to your barracks, but I make no promises that I can stay. I must hurry back as soon as possible."

After our brief exchange, I walked with my new pet back to the barracks. Gods, she was adorable. Both her hair and her eyes were a gorgeous ruby red. Her skin was as fair as the purest snow, and it looked to be as soft as cotton. She seemed so delicate that if I merely brushed against her a little, I might have bruised her gentle body. Her wedding gown was just as impressive a sight to behold. It was a lovely pearl white, adorned with blue ribbons at the waist and gold lacings around the rims. The top covered only as far as her bust, revealing the smooth skin just above her cleavage and her bare shoulders, while the skirt was sheer and revealed most of her slim legs from the knees down. Her feet rested inside of two high heels, adding at least three inches to her height. And her outfit was complete by a sparkling pearl necklace around the neck. I had no clue who the groom to be was, but I can admit for a fact that I was jealous.

"If I may be so bold, may I ask to whom it is that milady shall be wed?"

"Wed?! I believe you are mistaken, my dear summoner! I don't believe I'm ready to become a bride just yet..."

"But, your gown. Surely you must have some reason for wearing it?"

"Hmm... Ah! I think I remember now! It was Chrom!"

"...So you are to be wed to Chrom, then?"

"Unfortunately, no... he was marrying Sumia today. I was merely one of the bride's maids. To be honest... it actually broke my heart. This may sound awful, but I wish it were me instead. I adore Chrom. Ever since I first laid eyes on him. The way he handles a blade, the way he takes charge of the shepherds... he is both a natural born leader and a warrior. A champion that no lady would ever refuse. But alas... he was stolen from me before our love ever had a chance to blossom. Before I could even confess my feelings, Sumia had won him over with her sweet cherry pie..."

"So... Sumia slept with him?"

"...Huh? Oh, no! I'm sorry, that came out wrong! It was her baking that did it. I've been friends with Sumia for some time now. She had always been so kind and sweet, a little shy even. I guess its true when they say that its the quiet ones you need to watch out for. I never expected she would be so slick and crafty!"

Our conversation carried on for quite some time. To the point where we had actually stopped walking and settled down on a pleasant hill to chat in comfort. She told me all about her life in the kingdom of Ylisse. About the other shepherds and her training as a Pegasus Knight. Truthfully, I wasn't particularly interested in most of it, but I did listen in earnest. This was the first time a woman had opened up to me so much. She was clearly upset about Chrom, so I let her vent her feelings. By the time she had let it all out, her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Why? Why did things have to turn out this way? Did I do something wrong, summoner? Why is it that he never noticed my love for him? Why do I feel so hurt and betrayed? Believe me, I wish nothing but the best for them... and yet I feel so spiteful. I hate myself for having such thoughts! How can I be such an awful friend?!"

She was obviously confused and needed some comfort. The poor thing. As we sat side by side on the hill, we watched as the day had come to an end and the sun had begun to set. It was a romantic sight. I was hoping that it might cheer her up. I reached an arm out around her shoulders and hugged her closer to me.

"It'll be alright, Cordelia. So long as you are in Askr, I'll always be right here for you whenever you need me. One might even say that... from now on, this is our little hill."

I said to her with a warm smile. She smiled back at me after a few sniffs, and then dried the tears from her eyes.

"Our own little hill, huh? You sure have a way with your words, summoner!"

She responded with a cheery giggle.

"You're a good listener and a good man. I think I will be enjoying my stay here in Askr after all!"

Cordelia was really warming up to me by this point. And I was warming up to her as well. As a tactician, I try my hardest not to get emotionally attached to my comrades, as it can cloud my judgment on the battlefield. But I was starting to feel a real connection with her. I wanted to make sure that this would be a special night for her.

"You're a beautiful girl, Cordelia. And a real sweetheart. You don't deserve to feel like a second pick."

I complimented her as she looked up at me, blushing from cheek to cheek.

"Oh, you're just saying that to make me feel better. Its alright, summoner. You don't have to say such things."

She seemed to be under the impression that I was only trying to be nice. But I wasn't. I meant it. I wanted to convince her of that, so I clutched one of her hands and held it up to my chest, and then looked her right in the eyes.

"Right now, I'm speaking straight from the heart. I meant every word, Cordelia. You really are a beautiful girl."

My heart was beginning to beat faster and faster as I said that to her. With her soft hand buried against my chest, she surely felt it. She knew for certain that I was being as honest with her as I could be.

"Oh gosh, summoner... that's so sweet of you. We may have only just met, but... you've been so kind to me. I've never felt this way with a man before..."

We were staring deeply into each others eyes now. Just from the look we were giving each other, we knew that things were about to get hot. I let her make the first move. Slowly, she began to lean in, her lips aimed directly at mine. I patiently waited for them to reach, and once they did, we began to kiss. slow at first, gentle and lovingly. But things quickly got more amorous. She pounced on top of me, kissing me deep. I could feel her hot tongue licking at mine. It tasted so sweet and savory.

Gods, she must have been really pent up. I've had my way with plenty of the lasses of yore back at the barracks, but they were always so reserved at first. I could get them in the mood with physical advances, but this was nothing like that. Cordelia was already so into it and I hadn't even done a thing to her yet. The way she kissed me was as if she had never kissed a man before, and she was so eager to get me undressed. Her hands had already undone the lacings on my hooded cloak and she pulled it off along with my shirt in one swoop. I heard her let out a sexy moan as she gazed at my exposed upper body. But she wasn't done yet. She wanted more than ever now to see the whole package. Her delicate little hands went straight for my trousers. In haste, she unbuckled my belt and peeled them down, staring directly at my cock. I was about half erect and half flaccid, having gotten a bit excited from when we were locking lips with each other.

Cordelia was breathing so hot and heavy that I could actually see her breaths exhaling out of her and into the air. It was like steam coming out of a boat engine. She placed a hand on my hard, muscular abs, getting a feel for my strong body. Her other hand had found its way down to my semi-erect cock. Then, she started stroking it, determined to bring it up to full size. There was no more talking between us. We both knew what the other wanted. Our body language was enough to give us away. Her hand felt so good on me, it was incredible. So small and dainty, as her skinny fingers struggled to wrap around my girth. She was making such a lewd face as she watched my penis grow in size right against her palm. As she felt me growing harder and larger, she began to pick up the pace of her strokes. I could tell that she was completely overhwelmed by lust. This had to be her first experience with a man, it was written all over her face. I could see the erotic look in her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off my stiff cock once it reached its full length. She was already imagining it inside of her.

We were both ready for more now. She stopped stroking me off and grabbed her bridal gown by the bust and just pushed it right down, exposing her breasts. They were perfect. Two plump, rounded mounds complete with two pink little nips in the center. I couldn't say no. Immediately, my hands reached out and started grabbing them, groping them, fondling them. She let out a cute gasp as my strong hands had their way with her delicate tits. Her skin was as soft and tender as I had imagined. It wasn't long before her nipples became hard to the touch, getting her even hornier and more excited. But we both still wanted more.

She stood up for a moment to undress herself. I was still on the floor, lying on my back, as I watched her. Underneath her wedding dress, she was completely exposed. I couldn't believe my eyes! To think that she had nothing on underneath to cover herself! There it was, right in front of me, on full display. Her perfect little pussy. It was the most adorable mound I had ever seen. Shaven completely bare. Such pure, creamy lips, tightly closed together forming a cute little cameltoe. It was almost hard to believe that my entire cock would soon be buried inside such an innocent little hole!

Once Cordelia was ready, she straddled herself on top of me, grabbing my hardened shaft and aiming it directly at her wet slit while she lowered her waist. Not gonna lie, it was turning me on like crazy just watching her. Watching her give in to her urges and succumb to desire like that. I love a girl who knows what she wants. But what happened next was something I would have never expected! As the head came in contact with her hot hole, something felt a bit off. She was lowering her hips enough that I would have expected to just slide right in. But it didn't seem to fit. I had no clue why until a few moments later. Finally, I felt a "pop!" and could feel the tip penetrate into her. She was impossibly tight, I almost couldn't believe it. One of the tightest holes I had ever felt around me. As I looked up, I saw a pained expression on her face. She was biting her lower lip, and her eyes were clenched shut. That's when I noticed thin streams of blood flowing down her little snatch and trickling down my shaft. "No, it couldn't be..." I thought to myself. She was... a virgin?!

Had I only known before! As I've said earlier, I've had my fun with plenty of the lasses of yore back at the barracks, but never a virgin. This was a first for me, just as it was for her. She was probably saving herself for Chrom this whole time. But I guess now that she realized Chrom would never be hers, there was no more reason to keep herself pure. I watched a teardrop leak from her eye as she stopped lowering her waist on me. I was about halfway in, and gods it felt so good. She was squeezing me so tight. It felt as if my cock had been surrounded by a smooth, pink velvet. So soft and moist, and gentle to the touch. Like I had no place penetrating into such a tender sanctuary. And the tightness only increased. Anytime she felt pain, her sweet pussy would clamp down on me with even more pressure. I wanted desperately to push the whole thing in her. To just grab her by the hips and thrust into her without mercy. But after getting to know her all afternoon, I just couldn't do it. We only knew each other for a few hours now, but I already had a soft spot for her. I struggled to keep my lust in check as I allowed her to work her little virgin hole on my cock at her own pace.

It wasn't much longer before the pain she felt had subsided. After having raised herself on and off of it for a good few minutes, I could feel her pussy beginning to loosen up. She was starting to moan out softly, panting her pleasure as she felt her little hole being explored by a man for the first time. She was ready to take it deeper now. My hands were folded behind my head, as I relaxed and just let her do her thing. She had been crouched down on her feet up until now. The high heels she had on were making it hard for her to get all the way down on my full length. So she got off her feet and down on her knees, giving her more ease and control. Now she was really having herself some fun. She lowered her hips all the way, taking me to the balls. Once it was all the way in, she starting making these cute moans.

"Ah! AH! Oooooooh! Mmmmm! Ah!"

It was really turning me on hearing her pleasure herself on me! Before long, she was bouncing up and down on me like a rabbit, pounding herself on my cock as fast as her little hips would allow. She was really going buck wild! There was no reason for me to hold back now! I gave her a nice hard slap on the ass which seemed to push her over the edge. She looked at me with such an erotic face and a wide smile, I knew she wanted more. Every time she raised her hips, I gave her another slap. Gods! She had such a sweet ass. Such a plump rump, perfect for spanking. With each slap, those cheeks bounced like two balloons. I was infatuated with that juicy butt of hers! It was about time for me to show her the pleasures that a man could bring her. I got up and cupped that fine, round ass with both hands, and then lifted her up with my cock still buried deep in her dripping cunt. I was standing upright, grabbing her thick ass and holding her up, with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. She felt so light in my arms. Her delicate frame weighed almost nothing to me. She looked me in the eyes, tongue sticking out of her mouth. It almost looked as if the pupils in her eyes had changed into hearts.

As I began pumping my hips forward, she leaned in and started kissing me. She was absolutely loving it. I was glad to know that if I was able to do anything of value for her today, it would be that I made her first sexual experience a pleasurable one. But she wasn't the only one ejoying herself. I was in absolute heaven! Juices just kept flowing out of her horny cunt, making it easier for me to fuck her fast and deep. It seemed as if I was gliding in and out of her. Pulling my hips back all the way, and then thrusting forward real hard, burying my cock to the hilt inside that pink pussy. Several times in she would break our kiss just to let out a loud moan or a scream as I laid into her with all my might. Gods, this is life! If only I could just have sex like this all day!

After a few more minutes, I could feel myself drawing close. I knew better than to cum inside of a virgin, so I pulled out and then set her back down on the floor, jerking my cock off right in front of her. She just closed her eyes and opened her mouth up, sticking her bare chest out. She was so eager to catch my seed with her body. Any of it that didn't spray out into her mouth would fall right onto her lovely tits. Seeing her in such a cute and accepting pose just drove me over the edge. I put a hand on her head and pulled her in a little closer, and then erupted hot load after load of my thick spunk all over her. She was absolutely drenched in it. It got everywhere. Her hair, her face, in her mouth, on her neck, on her chest, on her tits... I just painted her entire upper body white with my warm jizz. She swallowed whatever shot into her mouth and then licked her lips clean, looking up at me with a naughty smile as the rest of it just drizzled down her body and turned her into a sticky mess. It was such a satisfying feeling, seeing my cum pouring out all over her. Knowing that I had just marked her as my property, and seeing her all happy about it. I could just die!

"Oh my! You've certainly made a mess out of me, summoner! I think I'm going to have to clean up before we return to your barracks!"

Cordelia said, playfully winking an eye as she used her fingers to scoop up drops of my hot sperm from her breasts and then licked it right off.

"There's a river just a small walk away from the foot of this hill. You can bathe yourself off over there."

I wasn't really sure what else to say to her, as I looked for my clothes to get dressed. She was still sitting on the floor, basking in ecstasy after having been used as my personal cum dump. I noticed her masturbating now, one hand rubbing at her clit while the other fondled her breast. She was pleasuring herself after having her body soiled by my potent seed. I was impressed by her perserverance, but I wasn't expecting her to have such a naughty side. I mean, only moments ago, she had still been a virgin! Was it all just pent up lust, or frustration over losing the love of her life? I couldn't tell.

"I only wish I had known this feeling sooner... I wouldn't have wasted so much time chasing after Chrom. What do you say, summoner? Wanna go another round?"

I heard her say, just as I had almost finished pulling my pants back on. "Gods," I thought. "I hope I haven't created a monster!"

* * *

And there's Chapter 2! Please feel free to leave some more requests, I'll try my best to get to all the ones that interest me the most!


End file.
